


Elegy for William Anthony Harvelle

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnapo, Gen, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Not an actual elegy, Poetry, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: What’s your name?Joanna Beth!





	

Towhead girl,  
pigtails before she could talk plain.  
What’s your name?  
Joanna Beth!  
What color’s your hair?  
Yarrow!  
And her daddy’d laugh,  
say she had the hoodoo in her while her mama’d say,  
You hush yourself Bill Harvelle.  
Some of them drunks downstairs won’t find that funny.  
Yes Mama Bear.  
And he’d kiss on her temple,  
nip at her ear once Jo’d toddled off.  
Get offa me,  
she’d gripe.  
Got a bar to run.  
  
Outside daddy’d swing Jo up to his shoulders.  
Fly, bumblebird!  
And they’d buzz along down the highway,  
wide-armed,  
sunset warm.  
Boots’d crunch drought-brown shoulder grass and all at once,  
Yook Daddy.  
Yarrow!  
And her daddy’d think,  
 _butterfly_ or _tabby cat_ ,  
but the girl’d point,  
scrawny and wind-waved sure enough:  
patch of wild Nebraska magic.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at [spnapo](http://spnapo.livejournal.com) for the one-two prompt: Yarrow, which collided with Harvelle’s: Heaven and earth.


End file.
